The Speed Demon Files
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: As we all know, Dash Parr, AKA Speed Demon, is the little showboat of the Parr Family, but that's what makes the rest of his family happy is his energetic spirit and sense of confidence. However, there have been two scenarios about him that the Incredibles never discuss. These are The Speed Demon Files.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Forever, Signed, The Dash.

Prologue

The Incredibles, along with their friends and family, were returning home after a victorious battle against evil. However, they weren't in a celebratory mood right now. They were a little ticked off at Dash, AKA Speed Demon. What had happened was that the villain they beat had all of them connected by chips on their shoulders to a machine that would explode if any one of them moved too fast. However, Speed Demon got arrogant and decided to take a chance so he could be the hero and save them. The others begged him not to, but he went right ahead and knocked out the villain with super speed and deactivated the machine. He gloated about it afterwards. The only problem with all this was that he had run an extreme risk and by the time he had the machine deactivated, it was very, and I mean very, close to blowing them all sky high. The heroes were grateful to be saved, but they looked at Dash with furious looks. When he stopped gloating and caught sight of how everyone was looking at him, he knew he was in trouble.

"Come on, guys. I didn't mean to endanger you." Speed Demon said. Everyone stopped just outside the Parr house and glared back at him.

"But, you did mean to showboat." Violet, AKA Miss Stealth, replied.

"Hey, come on, I thought you guys would appreciate it." Speed Demon protested.

"We do appreciate it, Speed Demon. But, we don't appreciate your actions endangering our lives." Karen, AKA Voyd, said.

"I didn't mean it. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!" Speed Demon replied.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it, kid. All you cared about was being the hero. While you did save us, you were more concerned with being the one who saves the day so you could get the credit. You were just showboating! Haven't you learned anything from all our battles? We fight as a team, as a family! Just because you're famous as a superhero and you're allowed to use your powers now doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want!" Mirage said.

"I saved you in the end, though!" Speed Demon argued.

"Don't talk back to your aunt, Speed Demon! You were more concerned with getting the glory! We could tell that!" Elastigirl, AKA Helen, said.

"Aside from that, you ran the risk of getting us all killed! Your own family! Those collars came dangerously close to blowing us all to kingdom come! If you had pushed that thing a second later, we would've been minced meat!" Mr. Incredible, AKA Bob, lectured.

Speed Demon, by now, had run out of things to say and had just lowered his head in shame, made worse by the fact that it was starting to rain.

"We appreciate your saving us, but it doesn't excuse you from endangering us. As punishment, you can forget coming on that big mission with us." Mr. Incredible said, causing Speed Demon to look at him in shock.

"You can't do that! You promised me I could go on that!" Dash yelled.

"He's your father! Don't talk back! You're also grounded! No TV, no video games, no spending the night with Mirage or Voyd, and no crime fighting!" Elastigirl said.

"It's what you deserve! I'm sorry, Dash, but you did something stupid and this is what you get!" Violet said.

Now, Speed Demon was looking down at the ground with tears coming out of his eyes, each one that fell mixing with the rain. He was saddened for a few minutes before he looked back up at them with an angry glare.

"Fine then!" Dash yelled before he ran in the house at super speed and, before any of his family could follow, ran back out at super speed with a backpack on his back. He ran out of the yard and down the road.

"Dash! Wait! Come back!" the heroes called. But, by this time, Dash was long gone out of sight. The heroes piled into the Incredibile and drove off quickly to search for him, but returned a few hours later without him.

"Where could he have gone?!" Elastigirl asked hysterically before Mr. Incredible put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Helen. We'll find him." he said before they all went into the house. They went to Dash's room and saw that he had taken a few of his possessions, as well as his toothpaste and toothbrush. They went into the kitchen and saw that Dash had taken some snacks, specifically cookies, Swiss Rolls, chips, and popcorn out of the cabinet. They looked sad before Mirage noticed a note attached to one of the doors. She walked over and grabbed it before she went back over to the others and they looked at it. It said the following.

Dear Family,

I can see that you clearly don't need me when you fight crime. All I do is just get in the way and mess things up. No need to worry. I won't be around to mess you up anymore.

Goodbye Forever, Signed, The Dash.

The whole family looked shocked before they all said at the same time, "What have we done?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-11 Months Later…

"Any sign of him?" an officer asked through a walkie talkie.

"Negative, sir. No signs of the young boy anywhere in Sector 3." another officer responded.

"(Sigh) Shut it down." the first officer said before he hung up the walkie talkie and dialed a number on a phone.

At the Parr house, Bob Parr picked up the phone and said, "Parr Residence."

"Mr. Parr, we regret to inform you that we have had no luck finding your kid. We're calling off the search. We wish we could do more. We're sorry." the policeman said.

Bob sighed, "Well, thanks for trying, Chief." he said before he hung up. He then slumped into a chair and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, honey?" Helen asked as she walked through with a basket of clothes.

"The search has been called off." Bob said, making Helen gasp.

"What?! That's the third time this month!" she said in outrage.

"I'm sorry, honey. There's nothing I could do." Bob said, feeling bad before Helen sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

At that point, Violet opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Mom and Dad, what's wrong?" she asked, sensing something wasn't right.

"They've called off another search for Dash, Vi." Helen said.

"Oh." Violet said sadly. Ever since the night Dash ran away, the Parr Family had been living in constant guilt and fear that something may have happened to Dash.

After some time, they left the house and ran into Mirage and Karen in the park. They just moved on the bench for a while, looking at a picture of Dash in sadness.

"What are we gonna do?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. We've been searching for eleven months and no sign of Dash anywhere." Mirage said before everyone lowered their heads with a sigh.

"Maybe grounding him that much and getting after the kid like that wasn't such a good idea after all." Bob said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" a voice asked. Everyone looked and saw a boy with dirty blond hair and glasses that was wearing a Captain America jacket, a Pokemon shirt, blue jeans, glasses and green Nikes.

"Oh, it's nothing. Our son ran away and he's been gone for 11 months. They just called off another search for him." Bob said.

The boy looked sympathetic, "Well, what reason would he have to do something like that?" he asked.

"We grounded him for a reckless action after he saved our lives and he got mad at us for it." Karen replied before she started crying.

"Can you tell me what he did? It's none of my business, but, when I saw you guys upset, I thought I might could help." the boy said.

"Okay, but we'll have to bring you back to our house as part of the explanation. We have a big secret." Violet said.

Later, at the Parr House…

"So, let me get this straight. Your kid ran away because you grounded him for his recklessness when you were fighting crime as the Incredibles?" the boy asked.

"Yeah." Bob said with a sigh.

"What's worse, anytime we get to a city where our tracking devices say he is, he's not there when we arrive. It seems like we're always one step behind." Violet said.

"I'm willing to bet you he probably uses his super speed to leave the town when he finds out you're there. He may not want to be found." the boy replied.

"That's what makes this so hard. We messed up and he doesn't even want us to make things right with him." Helen said as she cried into a tissue.

"Well, then, in that case, why don't you let me search for him for you?" the boy asked.

Everyone looked surprised, "You mean it?!" they asked.

"Sure. I said I wanted to help you, didn't I?" he asked.

Everyone then cheered up a bit, "That might just work! If Dash doesn't know we're not coming, he won't suspect a thing!" Helen said.

After they told the boy Dash's last reported location and gave him a communicator and map, Helen, Mirage, and Karen went into the kitchen while Bob and Violet talked to the boy.

"Young man, we can't thank you enough for this! How much do we owe you for this?" Bob asked, fetching his wallet.

"Nothing. I'm not doing this for money." the boy said.

"Well, before we forget to ask, what's your name?" Violet asked.

"It's Eric." he answered.

At that point, the three women came back in, Helen carrying a backpack and Mirage and Voyd carrying plates wrapped in tinfoil.

"Eric, if you find Dash, give him these to eat. Our poor nephew may be starving." Mirage said as she handed him the plates after Mirage put them in a bag.

"Eric, just so you know, I packed a lot of things for Dash. I packed his sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts, his favorite snacks, and some hot chocolate and ramen in case he wants something hot, but make sure he's careful not to burn himself. I also packed some rubber gloves in case he needs them for laundry, and a clothesline to hang them out to dry and-" Helen started before Eric said, "I get the idea."

At the door, Mirage told Eric, "We'll be monitoring you and contacting you every now and then. In case the communicator goes dead, take this."

She handed him a small radio-like device, "What is this?" Eric asked.

"A pager. If it beeps, that means we're calling you. Here's our phone number. Pick up a phone and dial this number, got it?" Mirage asked.

"Got it." Eric said before he walked out of their yard and began his search.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-A Favor To Ask.

Eric followed the map to a small town.

"Well, I guess I better start asking around for any clues as to Dash's whereabouts, just in case he's changed locations on his own in the meantime." Eric said before he walked up to a child and his parents.

"Excuse me. Have you seen this boy?" Eric asked as he showed them a picture of Dash.

"Sorry, kid, we haven't." the dad answered before they moved on. Eric asked around some more, getting negative answers.

"Well, guess it's time to move on." Eric said before his pager beeped. He walked over to a nearby phone and dialed the phone number he was given.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Eric, there's something we forgot to mention. We need you to look into something for us. Over the past couple of months, we've been getting reports of a thief who has been robbing restaurants. The strange thing is, they don't take any money. All they take is food." Bob said.

"That's funny. Aside from eating it, there's not much a common thief could do with food. But, I'll keep an investigation open." Eric said before he hung up and started on the road to the next town.

"Young man." he heard someone call. Eric turned around and saw a cook.

"Were you just talking to someone about the Restaurant Thief?" the cook asked.

"Yes?" Eric said.

"He robbed me once. I turned my back for a second and my pot was gone, and so was my chicken." the cook said.

"Did you get a look at him?" Eric asked.

"No. There's something you should know about him. By the time the police are dispatched, he's already gone." the cook said.

"Hmm, I'll have to look into this more. Thanks." Eric said before he began on his journey to the next town.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3-Not The Same. (Incrediblesfan1, I can do your request over the course of this story.)

Later that night, on a deserted island far off the coast, someone picked a coconut out of a tree, but seeing as there were no rocks around, he punched it harshly, only getting a couple of bloody knuckles. He teared up a bit before he hit it against the side of a building, cracking it open enough to drink the milk out of it. He retched at the taste of it before he threw it away and grabbed an apple he had picked out of a batch of fruit and bit it before he really teared up.

"This is sour! Yuck!" the boy said before he threw the apple away and sighed as he walked through the jungle and back to the building he had hit the coconut on and walked through an open door to a room that had something in it resembling a bed. The boy sighed before he stepped into a faint light, revealing that he was Dash. Dash climbed onto the bedlike table before he looked at a picture of him and his family, including Mirage, Voyd, and Frozone.

"This feels like a safe place, but my heart says it's a jail. But, I don't even know if I want to go back home, despite how I feel." Dash said before he jumped off the bed and looked at it.

(Song is a parody of the Greasy Spoon song from Spongebob. Original belongs to its respective owners. Last part inspired by a Youtube cover by PsychoticFoxProductions. Credit for the idea goes to the ones who covered it.)

Dash: A bed is a bed, no matter where you go.

Back at the Parr house, Helen was making Dash's bed, even though he was absent.

Helen: A pillow is a pillow, that's what I say.

Dash looked around the room he was staying in.

Dash: A room is a room, this is surely so.

Bob was setting the table for dinner, skipping over where Dash used to sit.

Bob: And seats should be seats either way.

Dash then felt tears coming to his eyes as he looked at the picture again.

Dash: But this room is not a home! This is not the bed I know!

The Parr Family looked at a picture of Dash with tears brimming in their eyes.

Violet: We would trade it all away, if you'd come back to stay!

Though they were miles apart, the Parr Family sung in perfect harmony.

Parr Family: This family's not the same without you!

Bob, Helen, and Violet: It's Just An Empty Space!

Dash: Just An Empty Space!

Parr Family: Without you…

Of course, the Parrs weren't the only ones missing Dash. Mirage and Voyd were having the same problems. The two of them sat in Mirage's kitchen as she baked cookies to try to cheer them up. Meanwhile, guilt was starting to take its toll on Dash as he walked through the hallways.

Dash: I broke several hearts, this for sure I know.

Mirage and Voyd looked sad.

Mirage: He is surely missed, that's what I say.

The cookies began to burn, which they took notice of sadly. Back on the Island, Dash neared the door.

Dash: But, now, I don't know what I want to do.

Mirage took the burnt cookies to the trash can while Voyd opened it with tears brimming in their eyes.

Voyd: We should be family, either way.

Dash walked out the door, tears close to falling.

Dash: But this base is not enough! It is not my true home!

Mirage and Voyd walked out Mirage's front door with tears also brimming in their eyes.

Mirage and Voyd: We'll give it all up, if you'll come back to stay!

They walked down the sidewalk, feeling the sense that the Parrs were also outside their own house.

Dash, Mirage, and Voyd: This family's not the same without you!

Mirage and Voyd: It's Just An Empty Space!

Dash: Just An Empty Space!

Dash, Mirage, and Voyd: Without you…

Mirage and Voyd saw the Parr Family standing outside their house. They walked over as they took notice of them and put their arms on each other's shoulders as they looked at the moon with tears pouring out of their eyes, as does Dash.

Dash: But this island's not enough! It is not where I belong!

Bob, Helen, Violet, Mirage, and Voyd: We would trade it all away, if you'd come back to stay!

All: This family's not the same without you!

They looked at the night sky and saw stars take the shape of each other, Dash's family for him, and Dash for everyone else. The stars then seemed to make an actual image of them reaching their hands out to each other as they sung.

Bob, Helen, Violet, Mirage, and Voyd: It's Just An Empty Space!

Dash: Just An Empty Space!

All: Without you...

The star images then faded away before the Parr Family fell to their knees, crying heavily, while Dash did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4-Eric's Investigation.

Two days later, Eric had gone through two towns on his way to Dash's last known location, gaining little to no info on Dash, but a lot on the Restaurant Thief.

"Okay, so from what I know so far, this thief is apparently so sneaky, he can't be seen in time for anyone to get a good look at him, and judging from what that chef in the last town told me, whenever the police come close to catching him, he'll find a way to duck into an alleyway and use projectiles to scare them off before making a break for it to another town. But, how does he get from point A to point B so quickly? What if it's that Underminer guy I heard about on the news?" Eric asked himself before he saw a bunch of restaurants and decided to continue his investigation.

"Why, yes, we did have a theft here just a couple of weeks ago. Someone took our signature dessert." a female chef told him at a popular sweets shop.

"We turned our backs for a second and the bowl of soup and crackers were both gone!" a head chef at a fancy restaurant told Eric.

After many more restaurant visits, Eric still didn't have enough to piece together who it was.

As he headed into the next town the following day, he pieced together what he knew.

"Let's see, it's sneaky, it can steal food when a back is turned, it can escape from the police real easy." Eric listed before his eyes widened in a puzzled and surprised manner.

"Could it be?! Nah, I'm just jumping to conclusions." Eric said as he continued his search for the missing Incredible.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5-The Final Town.

After almost a week of searching, Eric had finally arrived in the town where Dash was last sighted. He smirked as he pulled out the communicator and contacted the Parrs.

"Yo, Parrs, great news, I've finally arrived in the town you marked on the map." Eric said, bringing smiles to their faces.

"Awesome! Thanks, Eric, we knew we could count on you!" Helen said as she, Mirage, Voyd, and Violet were about to cry.

"Now, all I gotta do is follow the tracker you gave me and the kid'll be found." Eric said before he switched the communicator to its IncrediTrack mode. He saw the blip indicating Dash's Super suit and headed toward it, following the paths marked on the tracker. However, when it led him to an alleyway, he got confused when he saw what the signal pointed to.

He switched the device back to communicator mode and said, "Parrs, something strange is up here."

"What is it, Eric?" Karen asked.

"The tracker has led me to a trash can. There are only two possibilities for this. One, he's in there for a shelter, or two, this tracker's on the fritz." Eric said.

"The second one is highly unlikely. The National Supers Agency's devices for us are top of the line. They don't malfunction unless it's a prototype, and that is a finished one." Mirage said.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Eric said before he lifted the lid off the trash can and immediately recoiled at the rotten smell.

"Yuck!" Eric said before he noticed something odd. There was a red thing sticking out of the trash. He grabbed it and pulled it out. He was shocked to discover that it was a small version of Mr. Incredible's suit. When he dragged it out, black boots, gloves, and a mask fell with it.

Eric looked shocked before he turned back to the Parrs and said, "Um, guys, I have some news, but I don't think you're gonna like it."

"What's up, Eric?" Violet asked before Eric showed them Dash's garbage covered suit, shocking them all.

"His suit. He must have figured out we could track him with it." Helen said, tears of defeat coming to her eyes, as well as Mirage, Karen, and Violet's.

Bob lowered his head with a sigh, "Well, Eric, you may as well call it quits. We appreciate your help, but…"

He didn't get to finish as Eric cut him off, "Is that a joke?! I'm not giving up on this. I've come too far to quit now. I know he's out there somewhere. All I have to do is ask around town. He may be in a different alleyway." he said before he cut off the communicator so they couldn't argue. He then started asking around town, showing people a picture of Dash, but while people had seen him, some even helping him out, be hadn't been seen or heard from in this town for a good long while. Eric then decided, while he was thinking about it, to ask about the Restaurant Thief. He went to a few restaurants which had confirmed robberies and one actually said that their town had been the victim of more robberies than the other ones. As Eric headed to the last restaurant, named Linguini's, he got an idea. What if he asked one of the restaurant owners about Dash?

He walked in and up to the front desk, seeing the restaurant was completely empty. He rung the bell and a black-haired woman and red-haired man walked up to the counter.

"We're sorry, young man, but we're closing." the woman said.

"I'm not here to eat. I'm here to ask you two about something." Eric said before he looked at the red-haired guy and noticed something strange.

"Are you aware that you have a rat in your hair?" Eric asked.

"Oh, this little fella? Don't worry about Remy, or as we call him, Little Chef." the man said as he brought him down.

"He helps Linguini here cook our dishes." the woman said.

"His friends help Colette put on a show for the customers. It was uneasy at first, but over time, people grew to like the little guys." Linguini said.

"Interesting. But, that's not what I want to ask about. Tell me, have either of you seen this boy?" Eric asked as he showed them a picture of Dash.

Colette looked hard at the picture before she gasped and said, "Yes, I remember that boy! Last I saw him, he was down at Dock A113 a few months ago. You can get there before they close if you hurry."

Eric smiled widely, "Really?! Thank you both so much!" he said before he hurried outside and signaled for an oncoming car to stop. The car, which turned out to be a Pizza Planet truck, stopped and the driver's window rolled down.

The driver, who was wearing a red cap that had the number 95 on it in orange flames, asked, "Can I help you, young man?"

"Yes, I need you to give me a lift to Dock A113, please. I have to get there before they close." Eric said before he climbed in the passenger seat.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm the fastest pizza truck driver in town. Kachow!" the driver said before he sped to the docks so fast, Eric didn't even have time to register it.

"Thanks!" Eric said before he got out and hurried to the end of the dock, where an old man and a young boy were tying a boat to the end of the port. He caught their attention when they heard him running.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to bother you, but could you guys help me out?" Eric asked as he panted.

The young boy stepped forward, "Good afternoon, my name is Russell, and I am a Wilderness Explorer in Tribe 54, Sweat Lodge 12. This is my friend, Carl Fredricksen. How may we assist you today, sir?" he asked.

"Could I perhaps get you to give me a lift in your boat? I need to know if a young boy by the name of Dash came here a few months ago." Eric said.

"Yes, there was a kid named Dash. When we took him to Nomanisan Island with us, he chose to stay. Can't imagine why, though." Carl said.

"That's the kid! So, can you give me a lift, please?" Eric asked.

"Okay then. Climb on in. But, it'll take us about an hour to get there." Carl said before he untied the boat and started it.

"Thanks a lot!" Eric said before he hopped in and they started towards Nomanisan Island.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6-Nomanisan Island. (Credit goes to Incrediblesfan1 for the idea and ending to this chapter.)

After an hour had passed, the boat finally arrived at the island. Eric got off before he told Carl and Russell to wait for him before he walked through the jungle. He then took out the communicator and contacted the Parrs, who he was shocked to see had red eyes, most likely from crying.

"Guys, good news, I think I may be where Dash actually is." Eric said.

The Parrs perked up a bit at hearing this, "Are you sure, Eric? Where are you?" Mirage asked.

"Positive. I'm on somewhere called Nomanisan Island." Eric said.

At this, everyone's eyes, save for Karen's, shot wide open with alarm.

"NOMANISAN ISLAND?!" they shouted before Eric quickly shushed them.

"He might be nearby. If he hears you guys, he'll run off again and I'll be no closer to finding him than I was to begin with. That's why I need you guys to keep off this communicator." Eric said.

The Parrs called down before they nodded in understanding as Eric cut off the communicator. He walked through the jungle a bit longer before he saw a faint glow amongst the trees. He looked at it a little closer and saw it was orange and smoking.

"Campfire." he said before he walked in its direction. As he got closer, he saw what looked like an abandoned base like something a super villain would have. He also saw someone was sitting in front of the fire on a log. He looked to be small and had his head down.

"That has to be him. But, if I let him know I know his name, he might get onto me" Eric whispered to himself before he walked out.

"Hey, buddy." Eric said out loud, catching Dash's attention.

"Who are you?!" he asked in alarm.

Eric put his hands up in a 'calm down' expression, "Easy, kid, I don't wanna hurt you. I just wanna talk to you. Let me keep you company." he said.

Dash hesitantly nodded, but was still uneasy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7-Dash's Decision. (Credit goes to Incrediblesfan1 for the request.)

Eric and Dash sat by the campfire as Dash came back with some fruit.

"So, where do you come from?" Dash asked Eric.

"New Urbem." Eric answered.

"Huh. You know, my mom went there for a business trip once, just like how my dad came here for business trips. Funny story, Mom followed him with me and my sister, Violet, here, and this is where we met Aunt Mirage. Then, three months later, during that whole Screensaver fiasco, we met Aunt Karen. Me and Violet welcomed both of them with open arms, and so did our parents, when they saw how happy they made us." Dash said.

"I hear you." Eric said.

Dash then handed Eric an apple, which he bit only to spit right back out.

"Gross! Is it rotten or sour?!" Eric asked.

"Sour." Dash answered.

"You've been out here all alone and this is what you've been surviving on?!" Eric asked before he dug into the backpack and took out one of the plates that Helen, Mirage, and Karen had fixed.

"Here, eat this." Eric said.

Dash took the plate and smiled widely at seeing steak and pasta, two of his favorites. He scarfed it down, but while eating it, he got the sense that it tasted familiar.

"Ah, that was so much better. Thanks, Eric." Dash said.

"No problem, kid." Eric said before Dash heard something buzzing and took the communicator out of Eric's pocket.

Eric saw and got alarmed before he tried to take it back, only to press the answer button by mistake.

"Whoops!" Eric said as Bob's face appeared on the screen.

"Eric, what's going on?" Bob asked.

"Who was that?!" Dash asked, catching Bob's attention as he turned to communicator to face him.

"Dash?!" he asked.

"Dad?!" Dash asked before Mirage, Karen, Helen, and Violet rushed over, having heard Dash's voice.

"DASH?! Oh my Goodness! Please tell us where you are! Are you okay?! Please come back home! Are you hurt?! Please don't stay on that island!" the four women started clamoring, with Bob joining in on the mix. Eric looked shocked before he facepalmed in frustration as Dash got overwhelmed and felt tears coming to his eyes as he grabbed his hair before he tried to run away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Eric said before he ran and grabbed Dash. He then dragged the kicking and screaming boy to a tree and brought out a rope that he used to tie him to the tree. No matter how much Dash struggled or how fast he moved, he couldn't get loose.

"Extra Strength Super Speed Proof Rope. Just for this kind of emergency." Eric said.

As Dash gave up trying to break the rope, Eric said, "Be back with you in a moment." before he walked back to the communicator, where the Parrs were still talking like crazy.

Eric glared at them before he shouted, "WILL ALL OF YOU BE QUIET?!" They fell silent instantly.

"You guys nearly messed yourselves up! Me too! I agree to look for your son, I find him, and you nearly messed it all up!" Eric said.

"Sorry, Eric, we're just really happy to see him again." Violet said as everyone looked guilty.

"I know. I'm sorry I got agitated. But, I think this may be a good way to help you guys in another way." Eric said.

"How is that?" Karen asked before Eric untied Dash's hand and handed him the communicator.

"You guys are going to have to work this out right here, right now. Dash isn't getting off that tree until you guys have worked it out." Eric said.

Despite his wanting to go against it, Dash knew Eric was right.

He turned the communicator to face him and said, "Well, I guess there's no other way around it. I'll start. How have you guys been these past few months?"

Helen said, "We've missed you. How are you doing, Dash?"

"I can't complain. Although, to survive, I've been eating sour fruit out of the trees that grow here. It stinks, but it keeps me alive." Dash answered.

"You're surviving on sour fruit alone?! My word! Did Eric give you one of those places we fixed for you?!" Karen asked.

"I thought that steak and pasta tasted familiar, but, yeah, he did." Dash said.

"Where have you been staying there on Nomanisan Island?" Mirage asked.

"I've been staying here in Syndrome's old base." Dash answered before he decided to cut to the chase, "Guys, I'll come clean. I've missed you, too." he said with tears brimming in his eyes.

"If you miss us, why haven't you come back home?" Bob asked.

"After I recklessly endangered your lives, doubled by how long I've been gone around, I felt you wouldn't want me around anymore. That's why I ran out of one city and into another whenever you came looking for me. I didn't want to be found if it was like that." Dash said, shocking everyone else, even Eric.

"Dash, honey, we would never feel like that. If we didn't want you around anymore, we wouldn't have searched for you relentlessly for 11 months. We also wouldn't have accepted Eric's offer to search for you. Sure, we were mad at you, but we still want you back home. Our punishment was just trying to teach you how to be a responsible person. When you're a superhero, you have to be responsible, otherwise, you're just setting yourself up for failure." Helen said.

"But, did you really have to run away like that in the first place?" Violet asked.

"I ran away because nothing in that fight worked out like I hoped it would, and being grounded and forbidden from the big mission just made me feel worse. It was also the guilt from almost killing my own family. I did care about saving you, but it's also true that I cared more about being the hero. I put myself before my family, and I shouldn't have done that. I guess my emotions got the better of me. But, I still can't come back home, despite how I feel. I don't know if I can face you guys again." Dash said.

"Why not, Dash?" Mirage asked.

"I know the identity of the Restaurant Thief." Dash said.

"Well, how is that a reason that you can't face your family again?" Eric asked.

"Because, the Restaurant Thief...is me." Dash said, making everyone present gasp.

"Well, why did you take food from restaurants?" Karen asked.

"Once the food I brought from home ran out, I started to try to go without food for as long as possible, but unfortunately I have metabolism that's about as fast as I run. I didn't have any money, but no choice either. I've disgraced my family's name by doing it. I don't deserve to be an Incredible anymore." Dash said before he started crying.

"Dash, you didn't shame your family." Eric said, getting everyone's attention.

"The restaurant owners weren't able to identify you and they have no clue that it was you in any way, so they can't do any harm. Besides that, in a situation like this, as they say, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. You were just trying to survive. No one can blame you for that. All we have to do is apologize to all the restaurants." Eric said.

"We at the NSA will take care of that, Eric." Mirage said with a smile.

Dash looked surprised, "Are you sure? Even though I've disappointed you like this?" he asked.

"Dash, you didn't disappoint us, honey. We're your family. Even if you make decisions that can't be made proud of, you're still our little Speed Demon, and we love you. You did the right thing in trying to survive by toughening up a bit. In fact, you've done very well in surviving on your own. We're actually pretty proud of you." Helen said with a smile before she started to sing.

(Song from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Song belongs to respective owners.)

(Helen) As you go through life, you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand.

(Bob) And the only thing we know,

Is that things don't always go

The way we planned.

(Mirage) But, you'll see every day,

That we'll never turn away.

(Karen) When it seems all your dreams come undone.

(Violet) We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride.

(Bob, Helen, Karen, Mirage, and Violet) We are more than we are. We Are One.

Dash took all this in before he wondered something.

(Dash) If there's so much I must be,

Can I still just be me,

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart,

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan?

(Bob) Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on.

Your journey has only begun.

(Helen) Tears of pain,

(Mirage) Tears of joy,

(Karen) One thing nothing can destroy,

(Violet) Is our pride, deep inside.

(Parrs) We Are One.

(Parrs) We Are One, you and I!

We are like the Earth and sky!

One family under the sun!

All the wisdom to lead,

All the courage that you'll need,

You will find when you see

We Are One!

Dash looked at his family before he finally smiled and wiped his tears.

"Guys, I should've done this eleven months ago. I'm sorry for almost getting you killed. I was being irresponsible and I put myself before others, something a true superhero would never do. I'll take that grounding." Dash said.

"No, son. We don't need to ground you. We can tell now that you've learned your lesson." Bob said with a smile.

Dash gave a thumbs-up before he turned to Eric and said, "Eric, take me home."

Eric smiled, "Just what I wanted to hear." he said with a thumbs-up.


	9. Chapter 9

Final Chapter-Homecoming. (SPECIAL THANKS TO INCREDIBLESFAN1 FOR THE REQUEST!)

Dash, in his Super Suit, ran up to the front door of the Parr house, with Eric lagging behind.

"Hey, Eric, I never told you thanks for finding my suit." Dash said as they walked up to the door.

"No problem, you're just lucky I did manage to find it." Eric asked before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard Bob say. They opened the door, seeing it was dark.

"It's pitch black in here." Dash said as he cut the light on as he walked in, only for him and Eric to immediately stop right in the doorway.

There was a big red banner hung over the living room that read, "Welcome Home, Speed Demon".

Under it was Bob, Helen, Violet, Jack-Jack, Mirage, Edna, Karen, Lucius, Winston, Helectrix, Brick, Screech, Reflux, and Krushauer all wearing wide smiles and standing behind a large table lined with a Speed Demon cake, cards, and presents.

"Surprise! Welcome home, Dash, our favorite Speed Demon!" Everyone said.

Dash stared in awe as Eric looked with a smile.

"Go see them, kid. They're waiting for you." Eric said.

Dash just kept staring before Helen walked in front of the table and opened her arms, tears in her eyes.

Dash got teary-eyed before he ran and threw himself into Helen's arms, hugging her tightly around the neck as he cried hysterically.

"MOM!" Dash said.

"My baby! Oh, you're back home!" Helen said before she started crying hysterically. She couldn't believe she was finally holding her little boy in her arms again as she kissed his forehead.

Jack-Jack laughed as he teleported onto Dash's head, making Helen lose her balance a bit, but still stand.

"What's up, Jack-Jack?" Dash asked, getting more giggles before Brick took him.

Dash then noticed his crying father and jumped down and ran to him, shouting, "DAD!"

Bob grabbed Dash and held him up, "Son! We thought we'd never see you again!" he said before they shared a fist bump.

Dash then noticed his crying sister as his father put him down and shouted, "VIOLET!" as he ran and jumped into her arms. She hugged him while sobbing hysterically.

"Dash! We missed you so much!" Violet sobbed.

Someone then tapped Dash's shoulder and he looked and smiled at seeing a widely smiling and crying Mirage.

"AUNT MIRAGE!" Dash yelled as he ran and gave her a tight hug that she instantly returned.

"Dash! Oh, my little nephew! I missed you so much!" Mirage said before she kissed Dash's forehead.

Dash then saw Karen crying uncontrollably beside Mirage and ran to give her a hug, too.

"AUNT KAREN!" Dash yelled as he hugged her tightly, her doing the same.

"Dash! Thank goodness you're back home, little fella!" Karen said before she also kissed Dash's forehead.

Everyone else watching was smiling widely, Brick fighting back tears.

During all this, Helen looked at Eric with tear-filled eyes and said, "Thank you so much, Eric. We owe you a debt of gratitude we can never repay."

Eric smiled as he waved his hand in a 'no thank you' gesture and said, "I'm like Mr. Incredible. I'm just here to help."

A few minutes later, everyone was partying. People were having cake and drinks, playing a couple of party games, and much more before Dash decided to open the cards and presents.

"Save the big one for last, honey." Helen said.

Dash nodded before he started with Winston's, which was a life-size, DevTech Keyblade.

"Cool, huh? I managed to find the right tech to make it just like an actual Keyblade." Winston said.

"Awesome! Thank you, Mr. Deavor." Dash said before he moved on to the Wannabes' presents. Helectrix gave him a Jolteon bank. Brick gave him a Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots game. Screech's present was a glider that was like Batman's cape that would actually allow him to fly. Krushauer gave Dash a Darth Vader figure with poseable hands and feet and removable Lightsaber that could talk. Reflux gave him a Godzilla Blu-Ray gift set as well as a lava lamp. Finally, Frozone gave him a new Pokemon game for the Nintendo 3DS.

After thanking everyone, he finally got to his family's gifts.

"Dash, please accept our apologies for the harsh way we treated you." Bob said.

"We hope you like our gifts." Helen said.

Dash smiled before he started opening them. He got an Avengers action figure set from Karen, a Spider-Man themed lamp from Mirage, a whole bunch of $50 XBOX gift cards from Violet, a PS4 Spider-Man action figure from Helen and Jack-Jack, and a whole bunch of Incredibles stuff from Bob. Afterwards, he opened the cards, which each had a message that told him how cool or appreciated he was.

"Awesome gifts, everyone! Thank you!" Dash said, earning wide smiles from everybody before he got to the last present, which was huge.

It had a tag that said, "To Dash, From Dad, Mom, Violet, Jack-Jack, Aunt Mirage, Aunt Karen, Uncle Lucius, and Auntie Edna." He opened the box and he dropped the lid with a loud gasp that left his mouth agape. He saw a huge glass sculpture of himself along with a smaller one of him at the front of his family and everyone else. Behind them, he saw an Incredibles suit that looked like the Iron Spider suit from Avengers: Infinity War.

"We know how badly you wanted a Mecha-Suit like everyone else, so we went and saw Edna." Helen said.

"Woah! Way cool!" Eric said as Dash took the card, which had been completely custom made from scratch. There was a really cool picture of him on the front of it with a caption reading in Incredibles style font, "To Our Incredible Speed Demon."

Dash then opened the card and out fell about $250. He pocketed it before he read the card, which had different parts written in each person's own handwriting.

Bob: We understand that we may be hard on you from time to time, but don't take that as a sign that we aren't grateful to you for turning out to be a hero who does the right thing. You may be a showboat and very eager for fame and recognition, but that's just part of your personality, and it's one of the things that makes you special to us. You're still a hero and an Incredible either way.

Helen: Please don't ever think that we would ever stop loving you for any reason at all. We understand you were just trying to survive out on your own. If we were in your shoes, we would've done the same thing. We're just grateful that you planned for your own well-being and that you were able to talk to us about what was wrong. We're very proud of you for holding your own and are extremely happy to have you back home safe and sound.

Violet: We can't even begin to describe how much we missed you. The first few nights after you ran away, we ended up going to sleep with tears in our eyes. But, we never gave up on you. We kept up that search like our lives depended on it. Mom even threatened a couple of search parties who said they just did it for the money. We're very lucky that you were found by someone as generous as Eric. We can't even begin to describe how relieved we are to have you back.

Mirage: Don't think of yourself as a burden to us. We are always happy to have you around and your energetic attitude and excitement always bring us joy. Despite the showboat attitude you have, you have a heart that's even bigger. Anytime one of us is feeling down or defeated, you always know what to do to get us back on our feet again. You mean more to us than you can imagine.

Karen: We are very sorry for the way we acted towards you. We should have been more thankful to you for saving our lives despite endangering them, as well as beating the villain at the same time. We all can hopefully pick up the pieces and learn from our mistakes. We promise, we'll never treat you like that for saving our lives again.

Finally, underneath all of this, it said, "Thank you for saving our lives all those months ago. We are proud to have you as part of our family and as our hero, Speed Demon. We love you, Dash Parr. Love, Mom, Dad, Violet, Jack-Jack, Aunt Mirage, and Aunt Karen."

Dash had tears running down his face uncontrollably as he smiled at his family, who was smiling right back with tears coming out of their eyes as well. Dash then started crying as he ran into his mother's arms and she lifted him into a group hug with Violet, Mirage, and Karen as Bob and Lucius walked over and patted Dash's shoulders while Jack-Jack laughed happily as he was held by a widely smiling Edna. Everyone else was smiling as well, some of them fighting back tears.

As this was happening, the Parrs turned to Eric and Bob said, "Thank you so much, Eric. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have our son back."

"The Parr Family owes you a debt of gratitude we could never repay." Helen said.

"You're the best for finding my brother." Violet said.

"You are a very kind young man." Mirage said.

"We wish we knew how to thank you." Karen said.

"There's no need. I'm just glad I could help you guys out." Eric said before he tossed them a communicator of his own.

"You ever need my help, just give me a call." Eric said before he thanked them for the food and bid everyone goodbye.

As he was leaving, Dash ran outside and called after him, waving, "Bye, Eric! Thank you for everything!"

Eric turned around and smirked with a thumbs-up.

Later that night, after everyone had gone back home, Helen tucked Dash into bed and he received another group hug from her, Violet, Mirage, and Karen.

"Good night, Dash. We love you." Helen said before she, Mirage, and Karen each kissed Dash's forehead and Violet gave him a hug before Bob shared a fist bump with him.

"Good night, everyone." Dash said before he fell asleep with a smile. Everyone else smiled before they walked out, Helen cutting the light off and closing the door. Throughout the whole night, Dash wasn't feeling uncomfortable, sleepless, or like he was in jail, because he knew he was back where he belonged, with the family that loved him. He knew he was home.

THE END.

**NOTE: This is NOT the story's end! The second Speed Demon tale that's never discussed is still to come!**


End file.
